Ninja Storm, Wild Form
by PhantomZeo
Summary: (PRNS)When an evil blade falls into Vexacus's hands and an old enemy is revived, it'll take the force of 2 Ranger teams to stop them. PRNS-WF team-up, rating may change because of language in later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own PR

* * *

**Prologue****

* * *

__**

Vexacus made his way over to the mysterious wall. It seemed to be the only means of communication between Vexacus and a mysterious voice that he had been speaking with secretly for the past week.

"I'm here" said Vexacus "What do you want?"

"I have decided to give you the power to destroy those Ninja Rangers" said the voice. It made a hissing sound whenever it said a "sss" sound

"What is this power?" asked Vexacus.

Suddenly, a sword fell from the ceiling onto the ground. Vexacus picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The Nexus Blade" said the voice.

"This sword...it makes me feel stronger already!" said Vexacus.

"I need you to do something for me in return" said the voice.

"What is it?" asked Vexacus.

"Destroy another team of Rangers" said the voice.

"What team" said Vexacus.

The voice almost spat out the words, still making the hissing noises on the "sss" sound. He said two words.

"Wild Force"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I figured this would be a good way to start out this fic. Vexacus talking to an evil, mysterious voice. Gee, who could that be? 

I think a lot of you will be glad to see this...I know that I was kinda bummed when there was no WF/NS team up, but hey, at least you have this fic

So, anyways, tell me what you think, and no, i'm not leaving you with a puny prologue to start out with, that's the thing about weekends, you have all the time in the world


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own Power Rangers...

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

* * *

In a city somewhere, six jackets hung up on some coat hangers. They were on a sort of jungle area.

A figure could be seen approaching the jackets. He grabbed one of them and put it on. The jacket had two words stitched below a small picture of a lion on the left side of the jacket. The words were..

Blazing Lion.

* * *

Shane sat watching the T.V. at Storm Chargers.

"Why is nothing good ever on?" he asked.

"Dude, can you please stop watching that?" asked Dustin "It's giving me a headache".

"Sure" said Shane, changing the channel.

"Hey guys" said Hunter, walking into the T.V. area with Blake. 

"What's up?" asked Blake, high fiving Dustin.

"Nothing much" said Dustin "Just watching the same old T.V., that's all. Why is nothing good ever on? You'd think that after saving the world almost daily, there'd be a good show waiting for us to kick back,

relax, and watch".

"Tell me about it" said Shane.

"Hey, Dustin!" called Kelly "I need your help over here!"

"Alright" said Dustin, getting up and going to help Kelly at the counter.

"Hey, have either of you seen Tori?" asked Shane

"I haven't" said Hunter.

"Me neither" said Blake "Come to think of it, I haven't seen too much of Cam these past couple of days either"

"Cam's probably working on some Ranger equipment" said Shane.

"Ixnay on the Angersray" said Blake as some people walked by.

Suddenly, their morphers beeped. They all got up and leaned closer together.

"Go for Shane" said Shane.

"Shane" said Sensei on the other end of the line "There's trouble downtown. Some unknown creatures are attacking"

"You got it" said Shane. He, Hunter, and Blake ran out back.

"Ready?" asked Shane.

"Ready" said the Thunders.

"Ninja Storm!" cried Shane, extending two fingers and putting his right arm up in the air and turning his hand left.

"Thunder Storm!" cried the Thunders, extending two fingers and putting their right arms down and their left arms halfway up.

"Ranger Form, Ha!" they all cried, Shane extending his right arm in front of him and spinning the wheel on his morpher and the Thunders pressing the button on theirs.

"POWER OF AIR!" cried Shane.

"CRIMSON THUNDER POWER!" cried Hunter. 

"NAVY THUNDER POWER!" cried Blake.

* * *

Downtown, Vexacus, armed with the Nexus Blade, commanded numerous strange creatures. The Rangers arrived on their Tsunami Cycles.

"What are those?" asked Shane, pointing at the strange creatures.

"These are your undoing!" said Vexacus, laughing evilly "Putrids, attack!"

The creatures, now identified as "Putrids", rushed at the Rangers.

"Crimson Blaster!" called Hunter.

"Navy Antler!" called Blake.

Blake and Hunter held off the Putrids, while Shane tackled Vexacus.

"Fool" said Vexacus, swinging the Nexus Blade at Shane, who barely dodged "You shall never defeat me with this power"

"We'll see about that!" said Shane, taking out his saber and slashing at Vexacus.

Vexacus easily blocked with the Nexus Blade. "Idiot" he said, swinging at Shane, and, this time, actually hitting him. Shane flew back into a building.

"Shane!" said Hunter, knocking aside two Putrids and running over to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" said Shane, getting up.

"Not for long!" said Vexacus, twirling the Nexus Blade.

"Vexacus!" yelled a voice.

Vexacus turned to see Tori, Dustin, and Cam, all morphed, Sonic Fin, Lion Hammer, and Samurai Saber, respectively, in hand, in front of him.

"We were wondering when you guys were going to show up" said Blake.

"Well, here we are" said Tori.

"Excellent!" said Shane "Hawk Blaster! Now let's put them together!"

Blake and Hunter attatched the Navy Antler on top of the Crimson Blaster, and Dustin folded the handle of the Lion Hammer and attached the front of it to the back of the Crimson Blaster. Tori attached the front of the Sonic Fin to the back of the Lion Hammer, and Shane attached the front of the Hawk Blaster to the back of the Sonic Fin.

"THUNDERSTORM CANNON!" they cried, aiming it at Vexacus.

"Fire!" called Shane.

A blast of energy fired at Vexacus, who merely blocked it with the Nexus Blade.

"Son of a..." said Blake.

"Now, I shall finally destroy you once and for all!" said Vexacus, slowly walking toward the Rangers.

"That's enough!" said a voice.

Vexacus looked up, and he could see someone riding something......it was like a bike...with _wings_....but the rider was more important. It was a Ranger. A Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger swooped down on his bike, avoiding colliding with Vexacus by inches.

"Who are you?" asked Vexacus.

"Take a wild guess" said the Red Ranger.

"You're a Wild Force Ranger!" said Vexacus "You shall be destroyed!"

"Bring it on" said the Red Ranger, taking out a small saber.

"A puny weapon like that shall not stop me!" said Vexacus, swinging horizontally at the Red Ranger.

Red Ranger ducked, and then slashed the ground with his saber. Clouds of dust erupted in a chain towards Vexacus, followed by a small explosion around him.

"I'll be back, Wild Force Ranger" said Vexacus, dissapearing.

"Power down" said the Red Ranger.

"Ninja Form" said Shane. All of the Ninja Rangers demorphed and ran up to the now demorphed Red Wild Force Ranger.

"Thanks" said Shane.

"No problem" said the Wild Force Ranger.

"I'm Shane" said Shane "This is Tori, Dustin, Blake, Cam, and Hunter" he continued, pointing at each one respectively.

"Nice to meet you all" said the Wild Force Ranger "I'm Cole".

"It's great to meet you too" said Shane "But, what exactly are you doing here?"

"That sword that that fish-head was carrying" said Cole.

"What about it?" asked Cam.

"It's called the Nexus Blade" said Cole.

"What is it, exactly?" asked Hunter.

"Let's go somewhere else" said Cole "And i'll tell you everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where the coats were, two appraoching figures took two more coats from the coat hangers. Both of them had words stitched underneath the picture of an animal.

Surging Shark and Soaring Eagle.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Well, there you go! I've given you two chapters in one day, and now, it's time for me to drink another Mountain Dew so I can stay up longer...seriously, i'm crashing for the night, i'm tired already from writing this.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PR...although...that may change....MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

"It's really great to meet you, Cole" said Shane at Ninja Ops.

"Same here" sad Cole "I'm just glad I got here in time".

"What is that Nexus Blade?" asked Hunter.

"Well" said Cole "It's a long story"

"We have time" said Tori.

Cole nodded.

"Last year, when my friends and I were still Rangers, Master Org had returned suddenly after an apparant destruction 3000 years ago. He wasn't the real Master Org, though. He was Viktor Adler, a scientist who worked with my parents" said Cole "When my father proposed to my mother, he couldn't take it, so, when my parents, along with Adler, went looking for the Animarium, Adler swallowed some seeds and became Master Org. After that, he killed my parents".

"Oh my god" said Tori "That's horrible".

"Some time later, he captured four other Wild Force rangers, so I fought him. He powered down from his Master Org form and asked me to kill him" said Cole "But I didn't do it. I didn't need to. Someone else did"

"Who?" asked Blake.

"Well..." said Cole "Jindrax and Toxica, two Duke Orgs, had found out about Adler's secret. He made them stronger, but erased their memories in the process. I used the power of the Animarium Armor to reverse the effects. So, they found a new Org named Mandilock to take Adler's face".

"What happened to Adler?" asked Cam.

"Mandilock pushed him off a cliff" said Cole "But that wasn't the end of him. The _real_ Master Org was in control of Adler's dead body. Mandilock was easily destroyed. However, Master Org needed to go back to his Org form, which brings us to the Nexus Blade".

"Master Org distracted us with three defeated Org Generals" Cole continued "Mandilock, Retinex, and Nayzor. The first time around, they used their weapons to form the Nexus Blade. We defeated them easily enough. Our mentor, Princess Shayla, had been captured by Master Org, who needed her necklace to create an Org Heart to restore himself to an Org form. Jindrax and Toxica saved her from the collapsing Nexus"

"So, this Nexus Blade was used by the Org Generals?" asked Hunter.

"Exactly" said Cole.

"I do not think that the force of seven Rangers will be enough to stop Vexacus with the power of the Nexus Blade" said Sensei.

"Will the other four Wild Force Rangers be coming?" asked Dustin.

Cole sighed.

"There are five other Wild Force Rangers" said Cole "However, I don't think many others will make it. Max and Danny are probably halfway around the world, Taylor's in Turtle Cove with the Air Force, and Alyssa's a Kindergarten teacher, so I don't think any of them will make it".

"What about the fifth one?" asked Dustin.

Cole thought about it.

"He went on a journey with an old friend of his" he said "He's probably not going to make it either".

"Could there be other Rangers that'll help us?" asked Tori.

"No" said Cole "All the other Rangers i've met are to occupied".

"There must be some way to reach the other Wild Force Rangers" said Cam.

"Maybe" said Cole "But I don't think-"

Cole was interrupted by the computer.

"Vexacus is back" said Cam.

"Let's go" said Shane "Ready?"

"Ready" said the others.

"Ninja Storm!" cried the Winds.

"Thunder Storm!" cried the Thunders.

"Samurai Storm" cried Cam.

"Ranger form, ha!" they all cried.

"POWER OF AIR!" called Shane.

"POWER OF WATER!" called Tori.

"POWER OF EARTH!" called Dustin.

"CRIMSON THUNDER POWER!" called Hunter

"NAVY THUNDER POWER!" called Blake.

"POWER OF THE SAMURAI!" called Cam.

"My turn" said Cole, taking out his Growl Phone "WILD ACCESS! HA!"

"Blazing Lion!" he called.

* * *

"This time, I shall not be stopped" said Vexacus.

"We'll see about that!" said Cole "Falconator!" He cried, his weapon in hand.

"Ah, Cole Evans" said Vexacus, holding the Nexus Blade "I was wondering when you were going to come back"

"Don't forget about us" said Shane, on his Ninja Glider, followed by Tori and Dustin.

"Annoying pests!" yelled Vexacus, slashing the air with the Nexus Blade "NEXUS SLASH!"

A blue wave of energy erupted from the Nexus Blade, striking the Ninja Gliders. Shane, Tori, and Dustin fell to the ground.

"Shane!" said Cole, running over to the Winds "You guys ok?"

"Yeah" said Shane, getting up.

"I'm good" said Tori.

"Same here" said Dustin.

"Four little Rangers standing in a row" taunted Vexacus, closing in on them.

Suddenly, Hunter, Blake, and Cam jumped in front of Cole and the Winds.

"Make that seven" said Hunter "Crimson Blaster!"

"Navy Antler!" called Blake

"Samurai Saber!" called Cam.

Hunter fired twice at Vexacus, who used the Nexus Blade to deflect the blasts at Blake and Cam, who both got hit.

"You are all very brave" said Vexacus "And very foolish".

He advanced slowly on the Rangers, who backed into a wall. Vexacus raised the Nexus Blade, ready to strike.

"That's enough!" yelled a voice.

Vexacus looked up. A blue boot collided with his face. He was thrown back into a pole. A Blue Ranger and a Yellow Ranger landed on the ground in front of the other Rangers.

"Max! Taylor!" said Cole, running to them.

"Great to see you again, Cole" said Max.

"The kid was enthusiastic when I called him" said Taylor.

"I'm not a-oh, never mind" said Max.

"Ugh" said Vexacus, getting up "Two more Wild Force Rangers to add to my list".

"Is that-" said Taylor in amazement.

"The Nexus Blade?" asked Cole "Yeah, that's it"

"I thought we destroyed that thing!" said Max.

"Apparantly, we didn't" said Cole, holding up his Falconator.

"You shall not defeat me" said Vexacus.

"We'll see about that" said Shane, stepping forward, Hawk Blaster in hand.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the wind.

"Retreat" it said. The Wild Force Rangers recognized the voice.

"Master Org!" yelled Cole "Where are you?!"

"You shall find out soon enough" said Master Org, with a hissing noise on each "sss".

"Come out!" yelled Taylor.

Vexacus dissapeared along with Master Org's voice.

"Power down" said Cole. The Wild Force team powered down.

"Ninja form" said Shane, as the Ninja team demorphed.

"That was Master Org?" asked Tori.

"That was his voice, alright" said Cole "There's no mistaking it"

"Let's get back to Ninja Ops" said Cam.

"Right" said Cole.

* * *

In the jungle area, three more jackets were hanging up on the coat hangers, and three figures approached them. Each figure swiftly took a jacket. On all three of them, words were stitched under a picture of an animal.

Iron Bison, Noble Tiger, and Lunar Wolf.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Alrighty, now we have half the Wild Force team assembled, and all of them with their jackets. Not to mention the little bit with Master Org. I'll bet a lot of you forgot about the Nexus Blade or never watched "Sealing the Nexus", so I explained its history a bit.

And, for the first time, shout outs!

**BlueGirl90**-I'm not really a fan of the whole Eric/Taylor thing, but i'll try to get it into the fic. I'm a HUGE Blake/Tori fan, so count on that being in the fic. Anything to please my writers...within reason, of course.

**miz greenleaf**-Thanks for the creative writing idea, i'll take that into consideration.

Oh, yes, in case anyone cares and doesn't already know, the reason they didn't do a WF/NS team-up is because the Wild Force and Ninja Storm casts were from different production companies or something like that, and travel and filming for the Wild Force cast would've been too expensive.

Anyways, next chapter coming soon.


End file.
